Benutzer:Marlie Magalhaes
ÜBER MICH Ich bin Marlie Magalhaes und liebe Glee ich gucke jede Folge und hab auch schon alle DVDs die es gibt und CD sammel ich noch hihi. ich schreibe gerne Blogs und lade Bilder hoch was wollt ihr noch wissen ? Das ist alles was ich sagen kann Na dann Tschüüs hahaha :D Lieblings Characktere QUINN FABRAY ' QuinnFabray.gif|Quinn ist so Hübsch|link=Quinn Fabray Tumblr m9ygj6fMJc1r84p3jo1 500.gif|Go Cheerios Quinn Fabray|link=Quinn Quinn_16.gif|Quinni|link=Cheerios tumblr_m61fazZUSs1rqo1e8.gif|Quinn Fabray|link=Quinn Fabray Glee_Quinn_Season_2-1-.jpg Glee_Quinn_Season_2-1-.jpg ' SANTANA LOPEZ ' ' SantanaLopez16.gif|Santana Lopez|link=Santana tumblr_m9v2gbpDSf1re5xkio1_r1_500.gif|link=Prom Queen 260px-Santanasea.jpg SantanaLopez-CC-J.jpg Tumblr_lgbw86aJP31qctfyqo1_500.gif '''BRITTANY PIERCE'' ' Tumblr lmcbkvdTQ11qdb716o1 r1 500.gif|Britt|link=Brittany Pierce Bitch_please2 Brittany.gif|Brittany|link=Brittany Brit_run_the_world.gif|Run the World|link=Run the World (Girls) tumblr_ly02b0rGCM1rnw6pdo2_500.gif|BRITT|link=Brittany Britt-Hold-it-Against-Me 2.gif 332px-BrittWikiPhoto.jpg Glee-Season-3-Brittany-the-cheerios-25375211-480-641.jpg ' RACHEL BERRY tumblr_m9wv00CuPn1rdftdwo1_500.gif|rAcHeL tumblr_mbfvjaTkKf1qk71sao1_500.gif|link=Rachel Berry tumblr_mcu4x5cBiL1rrw3rao1_500.gif|Rachel Cover--868199226856915943.jpg normal_034.jpg ''' '''MARLEY ROSE ' MarleyRosewomanizer.gif|marley R tumblr_mak9cz27tf1ruwdz6o1_400.gif|Marley=Melissa tumblr_maedorBBN41rcuibvo1_500.gif|Marley tumblr_mc3r67WPGU1r4uau4o4_250.gif|MarleyWomanizer tumblr_matfsvEcty1rggdyno1_r1_500.gif|MarleyRose|link=Marley Rose glee marley rose.jpg marleys-brown-stripe-sweater-red-white-skirt.jpg ' Lieblings glee Paare: Jarley <3 (Marley+Jake) <3 <3 tumblr_maeg8wrnHT1r2dmzi.gif|Marley und Jake <3 Jarley.gif tumblr_matbumxYDw1ryj5t4o6_250.gif .gif tumblr_md9qnxwS9R1r80hpro6_250.gif Quick <3 (Quinn+Puck) ' First-gif-I-ve-made-xD-quinn-and-puck-18587806-500-282.gif|Quick Quick.gif Quick.gif ' Finchel<3 (Rachel+Finn) ' Tumblr lh22k4G4lK1qb8p29o1 500.gif _finchel_kiss.gif Finchel.gif ' Lieblings Glee Gast Stars Britney Spears Britney spears.gif|Britney Spears in Britney/Brittany Sarah Jessica Parker '' Sarah Jessica Parker.gif|Sarah Jessica Parker '' *''Neil Patrick Haaris'' *''Gweney Patrolw (falsch geschrieben ich weiß)'' Lieblings Glee Songs Staffel 1: *Express Yourself *Vogue *Keep Me Hangin´ On *Bust A Move *Bust Your Windows *Hair/Crazy In Love **Give Up The Funk *The Boy Is Mine tumblr_lt8ynyMU0g1qa5nmto1_500.gif|Express Yourself glee girls SS_-_Will_Shuester_i_hate_you_Vogue.gif|Sue Silvester Vogue tumblr_mcrdydf8Vd1rorqk0o6_250.gif|Keep Me Hangin´ On-qUINN 2h2fafm.gif|Bust A Move Will Schuester tumblr_lfmlizpSiu1qfxiheo1_500.gif|Bust Your Windows "Mercedes" tumblr_m6w23eoIbS1r6415po1_500.gif|Hair Crazy in Love tumblr_lj0534tt6A1qgu3e0.gif|Give Up the Funk Glee14-mercedes-santana-the-boy-is-mine.jpg|The Boy is Mine "Santana & Mercedes" Staffel 2: *'I m a Slave 4 U' *'Me Against the Musik' *'The Time Warp' *'Start Me Up/Livin On A Prayer' *'Take Me Or Leave Me' *'Sing' *'Loser Like Me' *'Back To Black' *'My Cup' *'I Love New York/New York New York' *'Light it Up The World tumblr_ln1pkf3dUW1qbcn3mo1_500.gif tumblr_ljatjpuNZw1qbwrfw.gif|Me Against the Musik "Santana&Brittany" GLEE_Ep205-Sc38_100.jpg|The Time Warp tumblr_lku5cpi21D1qi0dexo1_400.gif|Start Me Up/Livin on a Prayer tumblr_lrp1g02LK91qc10uco4_500.gif|Take Me Or Leave Me GleeSing.jpg|SING Loser_Like_Me_Rachel.gif|Loser like Me Back-to-Black-glee-22134799-500-423.gif|Back To Black "Santana" My_Cup_Perfomance.gif Glee-I-Love-New-York-New-York.jpg|I Love New York/New York New York Brittana_-_Light_Up_the_World.gif|Light it Up The World ' * Staffel 3 : *Run The World (Girls) *I Will Survive/Survivor *Santa Baby *Bad *Never Can Say Goodbye *Smooth Criminal *La Isla Bonita *Stereo Hearts *You Should Be Dancing *Disco Inferno *I Wanna Dance With Somebody (Who Loves Me) *So Emotional *Dinasour *Take My Breath Away Brit run the world.gif|Run The World "Brittany" 571341_640.jpg tumblr_lyc41gtQzo1qctfyqo1_r2_500.gif|Santa Baby "Santana" Auf das Bild klicken und sehen was passiert!!!!! glee-bad.jpg|Bad tumblr_mcvfzojxmf1rhml0zo4_250.gif|Never Can Say Goodbye "Quinn" gleesmoothcriminal.gif|Smooth Criminal "Santana&Sebastian" auf das Bild klicken und gucken was passsiert!!! tumblr_m1x2v0TqVx1qgdefxo4_r2_250.gif|La Isla Bonita "Santana&David Martinez" 649384_640.jpg|Stereo Hearts tumblr_m2r313Ao1g1qeiwxao1_400.gif|You Should Be Dancing "Blaine" 013.jpg|Disco Inferno "Mercedes" tumblr_m31fp4dmNM1r39epoo1_500.gif|Dance with Somebody "Brittany&Santana" tumblr_m3zw45yf0H1qa5jg8o5_r1_250.gif|So Emotional Rachel&Santana klicken und schauen was passiert!!!!!! tumblr_m3ipnkNUDE1r350t5o1_250.gif|Dinosaur tumblr_m3va5gFzQJ1r350t5o4_250.gif|Take My Breath Away "Quinn&Santana" *'Staffel 4 :' *''Womanizer'' *''Hold it Against Me'' *''Americano/Dance Again'' *''A Change Will Do You Good'' *''U Drive Me Crazy'' *''3'' *''Gimme More'' *''Everybody Talks'' *''Blow Me (One Lat Kiss)'' *''Born To Hand Jive gleennn.jpg|Womanizer hold it against me.gif|hold it against me tumblr_ma06gwCjKT1rfhcjmo2_r1_500.gif|klicken und gucken was passiert !!!!!!! tumblr_mb9m5gbQyO1rc8a07o6_250.gif|A Change Will Do You Good tumblr_mb1mv3cTv01rz220fo1_500.gif|U Drive me Crazy klicken und shaun was passiert!!!! GIMME MORE.gif|Gimme More "Brittany" everybdy talks.gif|Everybody Talks "Kitty & Jake" gle_405_performance_Blow_Me_tagged_640x360_7226947831.jpg|Blow Me "Marley&Unique" Born to hand jive baby.gif|Born To Hand Jive '' * GO Cheerios *'' HOLD IT AGAINST ME 6.gif Hold it against me 5.gif tumblr_mal5e6iY2W1qfvps5o1_500.gif Cheerios Go.gif tumblr_m2jqxvqOnl1qf3zmio1_500.gif blaine-in-the-cheerios-glee-25000039-500-228.gif cheerios.gif '' ''Lieblings Glee Darsteller: 'Lea Michele :D' 'thumb|277px|Lea Michele' Naya Rivera :D thumb|274px|naya rivera thumb|282px|Chris ColferChris Colfer :D'' Dianna Agron '':P ''thumb|306px|Dianna Agron'' ''Cory Monteith ;)'' ''thumb|284px|Cory Monteith' Naya+Rivera+Glee+Continues+Film+New+York+cVVmdoKN3Ljl.jpg|Naya NAYA.jpg|naya rivera im glee pulli dianna-agron-20.jpg|Dianna agron mark naya.jpg|Mark und Naya heathermorris.jpg|Heather Morris heather-morris-glee-nyc-05182011-14-435x580.jpg|Heather .M Friendship Quinntany(Quinn,Santana,Brittany) Quinntany.gif quinn,santana,brittany.gif tumblr_lg8ltwFDRb1qz6g3wo1_400_large.gif fabrittana.gif tumblr_lhgih2mwNH1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_lmxak3HO2n1qglr6zo1_500.gif tumblr_m5xpooi9V51ry0vn2o1_500.gif